Accidentally
by CelestialWizard
Summary: Lucy just moved into town, and after unpacking she orders some pizza. During the call she confesses her undying love for the pizza guy taking her order... Wait WHAT? AU Nalu Dedicated to Aiofan91


**Hi there!**

**This is dedicated to Aoifan91, inspired by a post I saw on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After unpacking boxes almost all day, everything was finally in place in Lucy's new apartment. She took a good look around before falling on her couch, she was out of energy. She had to set everything up herself, she was new in town, so there was nobody who she could call to help her. She got herself up and grabbed her remote, which was right beside the couch, and turned on her TV just in time to watch a marathon of her favorite show Childhood Love, she sat on the couch and during commercial break she got up to get herself a blanket. She laid on her couch covered in a blanket, it was cold outside and her heat was not working, which was not helping her at all.

_Jane walks up to Adam and his group of friends, taps Adam and says 'Adam, I have something to tell you'_

_'Ok, you can tell me right now.' Said Adam_

_'Actually can we talk in private?' Asked Jane_

_'Sure' said Adam and they walk outside the restaurant. _Just as Jane is about to confess. The show goes on a commercial

"Just when it was getting to the good part." Said Lucy. Her stomach begins to grumble. She was to tiered to actually cook something, so she decides to order pizza. She gets up grabs her cellphone off her coffee table and Dials.

"Hello Fairy Tail Pizzeria, How can I help you?" Says a deep male voice on the other line

"Yes, I would like to order a Medium Size Supreme pizza." She says

"Will that be all?" The male on the other line asks

"Yes" she replies

"Pick up or Delivery?" He asks

"Delivery, please." She replies

"Address?" He says

"234 Strawberry Street."

Just then, the Show returns

"You ordered a medium size supreme pizza correct?" The male asks

_Jane is shown along with Adam_

_"I love you, I have ever since I first talked to you" _Lucy and Jane say in sync, Lucy loves to repeat what the characters say, it was a habit she developed. She realizes that she is still on the phone with the pizza guy, her face begins to heat up. Many things go thru her mind at that time.

"I love you too" says the guy on the other line

Ok , she did not expect that, she stopped paying attention to the show.

Awkward silence... She decides to finally speak but the guy beats her to it "I hope you're not expecting a discount just because we just confessed our undying love for each other."

"N-no I r-really.." she tries to say something but he cuts her off

"Your order will arrive in 15 minutes." He says

"T-thanks and B-bye" she replies.

"Love ya' bye" he says, and the call ends.

"That was so embarrassing" she tells herself, and goes back to her couch to continue her show. She begins to twirl her hair as she waits for the pizza. "What if he, delivers the pizza?" She asks herself. She waits for her pizza nervously, she doesn't even care about the show anymore. She checks her phone it's 8:17, fifteen minutes went by quick.

Her doorbell rings, she wishes she can go hide in a hole, unfortunately she can't, Her short white hair is on her face, due to the wind. "Thank Mavis" Lucy whispers and She fully opens the door, pays the girl and thanks her.

* * *

After eating about half the pizza she grabs a napkin and wipes her self with it, just as she was about to grab the other napkin she notices, some writing on it and it says:

Hey, I know this is sort of cheesy, but you are one supreme slice.

Yours Truly,

The guy you confessed your undying love to (Aka Natsu)

P.S You sound really cute when you are flustered ;)

Her face begins to heat up again, she looks at the note again and begins to giggle.

This town was full of surprises, she picks up the napkin and places it on the kitchen counter, turns off the lights and her TV and walks to her room and begins to sleep, dreaming aboutNatsu the guy she confessed her undying love to.

...It wasn't until the morning that she realized for all she knew the guy could be old, married or even worse a Pervert.

* * *

**Did you Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Should I continue this?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts ^_^**

**~CelestialWizard~**


End file.
